A Certain Accelerator's Love Story
by Accelerator The One Way Road
Summary: This is the story of Accelerator and Misaka Worst's gradual changing relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The entire story might be rather long so bear with it. After the main story finishes there will be short stories. This story is about Accelerator/Misaka Worst. Enjoy! **

"Come back here, you bitch!" Yelled a certain albino guy as he chased a brown haired girl with a mischievous look in her eyes in a pink ao dai in the apartment he lived in around with his modernistic cane in the air after she threw hot peppers in his eyes. The albino guy's name was Accelerator, the strongest esper in Academy City. The brown haired girl was Misaka Worst, a level 4 esper who was a clone of Academy City's third strongest esper, Misaka Mikoto the "Railgun."

"Hell no!" Worst yelled back while laughing at the scene of Academy City's Number One with tears in his eyes.

"Fucking bitch!" Enraged, Accelerator reached up to his choker on his neck and pressed the button, sending him into esper mode. He flew across the room and grabbed Worst's shoulder pinning her into the wall. The vibration of Worst's body hitting the wall made a nearby water dispenser to fall down and break sending water all over Worst and Accelerator.

"Misaka's clothes are all wet now showing Misaka's curves right in the open." Said Worst while pretending to cover her body up in a self-conscious way.

Accelerator paid no attention to her and instead called Yomikawa Aiho, an Anti-Skill, and the landlord of the apartment.

"Yomikawa, Worst broke the water dispenser, do you need me to buy a new one?"

"Accelerator? Yes, go buy a new water dispenser or else there will be no water-jan."

In truth, all Worst wanted was to get Accelerator's attention, but he always ignored her unless she made him angry and Accelerator seemed to be always fixated on Last Order, a clone who looked like Misaka Mikoto ten years old with an ahoge, making her think that Accelerator may be a lolicon.

After Accelerator hung up and prepared to leave, Last Order popped up and literally begged to go with him.

"Misaka wants to go too!' Says Misaka as Misaka makes a face filled with jealousy and begs."

"Damn brat I'm just going to buy a fucking water dispenser and you want to come."

"Misaka really wants to go with you,' says Misaka as Misaka sends out a signal of jealousy so strong that sister-chan might be affected."

The signal was so strong that it over came Worst's metal chips imbedded in her body to prevent control from Last Order.

"Let Misaka go as well!" squealed Worst as she was overcome by the negative emotion of jealousy.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK, first Last Order has to come, now Worst as well?!" Yelled Accelerator cursing at his extra problems. The reason it was problematic for Worst and Last Order to go outside often was because cloning humans was banned internationally so they really weren't allowed to exist. That of course did not matter to Accelerator because he thinks of Misaka Mikoto's clones as human or even more human than some pieces of shit that he knew.

Worst locked her arm with Accelerator and Last Order grabbed Accelerator's hand with her tiny one. They began to drag him out and Accelerator with his weak muscles couldn't do a thing about it.

"Fine, let's go." Said Accelerator giving up.

After they stepped out of the door Worst suddenly came back to her senses, yet she didn't say anything about it since it was rather rare she got to go outside with Accelerator even if Last Order had to go along as well. What she didn't know was that she had subconsciously developed feelings for Accelerator after he saved her from committing suicide in Russia after she was unable to kill him. However, she was unable to show them since she was the outlet of all the negative feelings of the Misaka Network.

They walked halfway to their destination when Last Order suddenly spoke up. "What are we buying?' Asks Misaka as Misaka wonders."

"How can you tag along without even knowing what we're buying, you brat," replied Accelerator.

"Misaka doesn't care I just want to go outside.' Says Misaka as Misaka quickly replies.

Then Accelerator turned his attention at Worst and snapped, "How about you Worst? Why did to come with me. Don't give me a random answer like that brat did!"

Since she was spacing out until Accelerator asked her, she got irritated and carelessly shouted, "Because I wanted to, got a problem?!"

Accelerator surprisingly didn't talk anymore until he reached his destination. While he didn't appear to care much for others, he actually cared quite about Last Order, Misaka Worst, Yomikawa, and Yoshikawa. So instead of going to convenience store he went to Seventh Mist, a major shopping mall.

"We're here. Let's go get a water dispenser." Said Accelerator.

"If you were buying just a water dispenser, we wouldn't need to go to a major shopping district like this. Misaka thinks you might have ulterior motives." Said Worst with a grin on her face.

"Shut the fuck up, damn brat. I'm taking you brats to a nice place so be fucking grateful!" Snapped Accelerator at Worst. He was clearly irritated by her words so he walked into the mall before they did. But when he turned around only Worst was there.

"Where did Last Order go?"

"Misaka's sure she is in the bathroom."

"Don't fucking give me that, if she gets lost it's your fault!"

"You're the guardian not Misaka, so you can't blame it on Misaka."

"Bit-"

Accelerator was suddenly cut off when his phone rang. He looked at it and the number was Tsuchimikado Motoharu's. "Oi, Accelerator."

"What?"

"There's new information about a Kihara after the control tower of the Misaka Network, Last Order. GROUP might have to band together again."

**This chapter is my first fan fiction so tell me about any flaws in the reviews. After when you give this a review I can improve upon my writing. I'm sorry if some characters seem slightly OOC, but that is necessary for the plot to go smoothly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: For those who read chapter one the day it came out on Friday September 20, I recommend you to reread it because I have made some changes to it. Sorry for the inconvenience. Whenever I use an X, it means I am changing the perspective. This is about Accelerator, but it requires different characters narrating at different times.**

"What?!" Exclaimed Accelerator after he heard Tsuchimikado's statement. Just moments ago Tsuchimikado called Accelerator telling him that a Kihara is after Last Order.

"I just got new info from a source saying that a person from the Kihara family is after Last Order. I don't know why the Kihara is after her yet, but judging from our previous experiences, we can infer that he or she is after the Misaka Network. It would be best if we could set a meeting point and hold a strategy meeting," said Tsuchimikado.

"Fine, tell me where that place is and I'll get there." Replied Accelerator.

"The place will be at New Star Private Salon in District 3, get there as soon as you can. Bring Last Order with you as well."

"…" Accelerator hung up and yelled at Misaka Worst, "WORST! Go and grab Last Order out of the restroom! We got to get the fuck out!"

"Don't order Misaka around."

"Just fucking do it!"

Sensing danger in Accelerator's voice, Worst ran into the restroom and luckily Last Order had not been abducted yet. Last Order was washing her hands when Worst grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

"What are you doing?! Says Misaka as Misaka struggles while being dragged."

"That bastard ordered Misaka to get you out of the restroom." Replied Worst gruffly.

Then they met Accelerator at the front door of Seventh Mist. Accelerator, Worst, and Last Order ran out of the door and called a taxi telling the driver to go to New Star Private Salon. While the driver was driving them to the private salon, Accelerator explained the situation to Misaka Worst and Last Order. Due to Worst being the outlet of negative emotions from the Misaka Network, she thought it was interesting which Accelerator was not very happy about. As they neared the meeting point Accelerator could almost feel a pair of eyes stalking them.

"Get off." Said Accelerator as they arrived. After Accelerator paid the driver, they walked through the front door of the building with Last Order staring at everything in the private salon.

"Wow, this place looks like a hotel, says Misaka as Misaka stares at everything."

"You know we are here for a meeting about you, and on second thought this doesn't even concern Misaka. Misaka thinks Misaka should go home." Even though Worst said that, she was simply testing if Accelerator wanted her around.

"Stay." Said Accelerator firmly.

Upon hearing that Worst was quite happy on the inside. She couldn't show it of course, she was programmed to be full of negative emotions.

"Whatever." said Worst.

Accelerator approached the front desk and asked for where Tsuchimikado was, but the clerk said that they try to secure the privacy of their customers. However when Accelerator said that they were meeting each other, the clerk finally told him.

"Damn that piece of shit, trying to secure their customers privacy or whatever shit he's doing."

"Quit grumbling, Accelerator," Said Worst.

"And how about you quit being annoying, you damn brat."

"Misaka feels hurt about you saying that." Said Worst in a mocking tone.

"Shut up brat, we have more important things to do than argue." Said Accelerator while sighing.

Then Accelerator grabbed Worst's and Last Order's hands and proceeded to walk towards the elevator. Worst and Last Order was surprised by Accelerator taking their hands, as Accelerator usually wouldn't do such a thing. The severity of their situation had caused Accelerator to do that because they had no time to just sit around and talk. When a Kihara is involved, it becomes even more dangerous due to the Kihara family's maniacal obsession to do whatever it takes to advance science.

Accelerator quickly pushed the button on the elevator and when it opened, he pushed the two clones into the elevator and walked into the elevator. He pushed the floor GROUP was on and the elevator shot up. This was an Academy City elevator, so it was faster than the other ones outside the city. When the door opened Accelerator took the two clones hand and ran towards the room Tsuchimikado was at.

X

In a certain private salon room, there sat three people. They were all former members of GROUP. They had banded together without the higher ups noticing in order to stop a certain scheme by a Kihara. The blond haired guy was Tsuchimikado Motoharu, the girl with the twin tails was Musujime Awaki, and the guy with brown hair and spoke in an overly polite voice was Etzali, although he was using the face of Unabara Mitsuki.

Hearing noise in the hallways, Tsuchimikado Motoharu rose from his seat in the private salon. He could hear multiple running steps in the hallways, one of them was lighter than the other two. He could also hear a cane. Tsuchimikado grinned, by putting these sounds together he could easily deduce that it was Accelerator and his group.

"I'll go open the door," said Tsuchimikado to the other two people on the sofas while standing up.

As Tsuchimikado was walking to the door, he could already hear Accelerator knocking on the door and yelling, "Tsuchimikado! Hurry the fuck up and open the door!"

"I'm getting there –nya," replied Tsuchimikado.

Tsuchimikado opened the door to see Accelerator, Misaka Worst, and Last Order. Accelerator looked rather tired due to the fact that he was physically really weak and just had to run around searching for a single room on an entire floor.

X

"*pant* *pant* what the hell took you so long just to open the door!?" Yelled Accelerator at Tsuchimikado after he opened the door.

"Sit down –nya," said Tsuchimikado to Accelerator, Worst, and Last Order. They walked into the room and sat on a sofa together.

"This is the first time Misaka went to a place like this! The Testament didn't describe what a private salon looked like. Says Misaka as Misaka looks around."

"You're in danger and yet you're still playing around? Interesting." Said Worst.

Accelerator ignored both of their useless talk and got back on topic. "So who is this Kihara that's after the brat?"

"Wait, I'm still sorting through the information." Said Unabara while browsing through his laptop.

"Hurry up." Said Accelerator looking impatient.

"Hold on… Got it. It's- what!?"

"What are you so alarmed about?" Asked Accelerator.

"I-I-It's The Mad Scientist, Kihara Gensei."

**This chapter took me some time to write. Sorry about that, I had quite a bit of homework and tests this week. So, the antagonist has been unveiled. In the Railgun manga Kihara Gensei captured Misaka 10032, but I'm twisting it entirely, from the time to the roles of the characters. It's very loosely based around the Daihasensai Arc (Railgun.) How did you like the chapter? Reviews please.**


End file.
